Drabble autorskie fandomów wszelakich
by anga971
Summary: Jak wyżej ;)
1. Chapter 1 - Harry Potter

_**Harry/Ron**_

_**Piegi**_

Harry przysunął się bliżej przyjaciela, z fascynacją przyglądając się piegom zdobiącym jego twarz.

Pamiętał, jak kiedyś żartował, że po każdej nowej przygodzie, którą razem przeżyli, miał ich coraz więcej. Czasami lubił myśleć, że to właśnie one przyciągnęły go do Rona, że były czymś niepowtarzalnym. Wtedy patrzył w niebieskie, niczym letnie niebo, oczy chłopaka i wiedział, że było w tym coś więcej.

Pochylił się, by złożyć na jego ustach ostatni tej nocy pocałunek.

A potem odejdzie.

― Harry, już czas. ― Drgnął zaskoczony i odwrócił się tylko po to, by zobaczyć ubraną na czarno Hermionę, w oczach której na nowo pojawiły się łzy.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rodzinka

Tomek/Bolo

Upadek

Tomek wyciągnął dłoń, by pogładzić wytatuowanego na udzie przyjaciela smoka. Był pod wrażeniem końcowego efektu więc spojrzał w górę, otwierając usta, by mu to powiedzieć, gdy nagle otworzyły się drzwi. Odskoczył jak oparzony, uderzając głową o półkę, po czym rzucił nienawistne spojrzenie Zosi, która przyglądała mu się ze zniesmaczoną miną. Bolo najwyraźniej nie przejął się niespodziewaną wizytą, bo nie pokwapił się nawet, by podciągnąć spodnie.

― Wiesz, od dzisiaj chyba będę cię mniej lubić ― zaczęła dziewczynka, stojąc w progu z założonymi rękami. Powiodła wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego chłopaka. ― Moja mama mówi, że to właśnie przez homoseksualistów upadły wszystkie starożytne cywilizacje.


	3. Chapter 3 - Harry Potter

_**Regulus/Severus**_

_**Wiecznie żywe**_

Kiedy w końcu stanął przed obdrapanymi drzwiami, oznaczonymi inicjałami Regulusa, pozwolił sobie na ciche westchnięcie. Chociaż w ostatnich latach często tu bywał, nigdy nie był gotów, by zmierzyć się z przeszłością. Wręcz przeciwnie, omijał to piętro, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy, by zapomnieć.

Jednak teraz, gdy czuł, że jego życie dobiega końca, chciał uwolnić swój udręczony umysł od demonów przeszłości.

_To moja walka, Severusie _

Uśmiechnął się, czując w gardle kłucie, jak zawsze, kiedy stawiał opór gwałtownym emocjom. Uniósł dłoń, szukając lekkiego wgniecenia nieco na lewo od klamki. Przyłożył palec i usłyszał kliknięcie, gdy blokada puściła.

_Przyjdź, gdy będziesz gotów_

Wszedł do ciemnego pomieszczenia, niemal słysząc odgłosy przeszłości. Śmiech, ciche szepty, skrzypienie łóżka. Ulotne radości, które na nowo odżywały.

Przyszedł pogodzić się z przeszłością, pozwolić jej odejść, chociaż w głębi duszy wiedział, jak to się skończy. Oparł się o ścianę, otumaniony natłokiem wspomnień atakujących jego umysł.

_Pozwolisz mi odejść? _

Obrazy wydawały się zbyt realne, by były wytworem wyłącznie wyobraźni, zupełnie tak, jakby Regulus dokonał w magii umysłu czegoś znacznie większego, niż mu powiedział. Zupełnie tak, jakby zadbał o to, by wbrew temu co mówił, Severus nigdy nie dał mu odejść.

Zostawiając za sobą ponury dom na Grimmauld Place 12, zaśmiał się w głos.


	4. Chapter 4 - M jak miłość

Paweł/Michał

Sami w domu

Paweł nie mógł zasnąć, mając świadomość, że zostali sami w domu. Każdy, nawet najcichszy dźwięk, przywracał go do świadomości, nie pozwalając zasnąć. Dlatego kiedy usłyszał skrzypienie podłogi, otworzył oczy. Dostrzegł nad sobą ciemną sylwetkę i już miał krzyknąć, kiedy materac po jego prawej stronie ugiął się, a szczupłe ramiona bliźniaka objęły go, zupełnie jakby miały obronić go przed całym złem.

Odczekał chwilę, aż Piotrek wygodnie ułoży się przy jego boku, wciskając głowę w zgięcie jego szyi.

― Nie jestem już dzieckiem ― wymamrotał, ufnie wtulając się w drugie ciało.

― To dobrze, bo ja też nie. ― Uśmiechnął się, dobrze wiedząc, co to znaczy.


	5. Chapter 5 - Harry Potter

_**Severus/Harry**_

_**Wieża**_

Podczas piątkowej kolacji w Wielkiej Sali, Albus Dumbledore ustawiał wieżyczkę z cytrynowych dropsów. Zadanie pochłonęło całą jego uwagę. Nic nie mogło oderwać go od wykonywanej czynności. Co jakiś czas słyszał niepokojące odgłosy dobiegające z jego lewej strony, jednak nie mógł przerwać układania cukierków. Z każdą kolejną chwilą buczenie nasilało się, a uczniowie cichli. Minerwa McGonagall pociągnęła go za rękaw, jednak on dzielnie ułożył kolejnego dropsa na szczycie piramidki. Zaledwie jeden smakołyk dzielił dyrektora od pobicia rekordu. Wszyscy zebrani na sali wstrzymali oddech. Buczenie wciąż się nasilało. I kiedy dosłownie milimetry dzieliły Albusa od zwycięstwa, cała wieża runęła. Na sali podniósł się zbiorowy okrzyk, a Dumbledore powoli podniósł wzrok, napotykając zadowolonego z siebie Mistrza Eliksirów z papierowym samolocikiem w dłoni. Jego powieka zadrgała niebezpiecznie, gdy Severus się odezwał.

— Przepraszam, Albusie. Śmigacz nie zauważył przeszkody na drodze.

Siedzący w odległym zakątku pomieszczenia, Harry doszedł do wniosku, że jego mąż musi być samobójcą.


	6. Chapter 6 - Harry Potter

_**Potter/Snape**_

_**Motywacja**_

Potter przelał miksturę do fiolki, a następnie podbiegł do swojego nauczyciela i pokazał mu ją. Snape odłożył czytane czasopismo, po czym zajrzał do probówki, by ocenić barwę eliksiru. Na koniec powąchał zawartość i w myślach pogratulował sobie odniesionego sukcesu.

― Udało mi się?

Skinął głową, a Gryfon, podszedł bliżej, by odebrać swoją nagrodę. Usta nauczyciela zaatakowały jego własne, całując z taką pasją, że wystarczyło zaledwie kilka sekund, by chłopak stracił dech.

Nagle usłyszeli pukanie i Potter odskoczył od niego, wygładzając przód szaty. Snape wykrzywił usta w złośliwym uśmiechu.

― Kto by pomyślał, że potrzebujesz jedynie małej motywacji, by uwarzyć znośny eliksir, James.


	7. Chapter 7 - Harry Potter

**_Harry/Voldemort_**

**_Egzystencja_**

Stał na skraju lasu, spoglądając nieobecnym wzrokiem na rozciągające się przed nim jezioro. Od gładkiej tafli wody odbijało się wielobarwne niebo na tle zachodzącego słońca. Trzymał w dłoni latawiec, który nie miał wzbić się w powietrze; już nie.

Drżał, jednak nie było spowodowane to niską temperaturą, czy strachem wynikającym z dźwięku kroków, dobiegających zza niego. Czekał na nie. Czekał, by nie zareagować, gdy ktoś zajdzie go od tyłu i obejmie silnymi ramionami. Nie wzdrygnąć się, kiedy zostanie odwrócony do napastnika przodem i namiętnie pocałowany. Nie sprzeciwić się, gdy mężczyzna położy go na miękkiej, zielonej trawie i zacznie rozbierać. By z jego ust nie wydobył się najmniejszy jęk, gdy dłonie o długich palcach będą pieściły jego ciało. Nie krzyknąć, kiedy silny ból przeszyje jego ciało, chwilę później przynosząc nieopisaną rozkosz.

Właściciel kroków już o to zadbał, kiedy zorientował się, że nikogo nie można zmusić do miłości. Długimi dniami i nocami uczył go, jak ma się zachowywać, a najmniejszy sprzeciw przynosił tylko więcej bólu i śmierci bliskich osób. Jednak gdyby nie będący żywą marionetką chłopak, Tom Riddle nigdy nie dowiedziałby się, jak boli nieodwzajemnione uczucie. Nie zapragnąłby ciepła drugiego ciała; nie zrozumiał, jak palą niechciane łzy. Nie wpadłby w szał za każdym razem, gdy chłopak nie odpowiedział na jego pytanie lub nie jęknął z rozkoszy.

Jednak Harry ofiarował mu to, chociaż nie dobrowolnie, ale rezygnując ze swojego życia; człowieczeństwa. Oddał mordercy przysługę, za którą ten dziękował mu za każdym razem, gdy przychodził i zabierał z jego dłoni latawiec, dający nadzieję na wolność.


	8. Chapter 8 - Harry Potter

_**Severus/Harry**_

_**Drapieżca**_

Harry siedzi na kanapie, a całą jego uwagę pochłaniają zapisane starannym pismem strony. Po kilkunastu minutach uśmiecha się, po czym wstaje i podchodzi do sprawdzającego prace uczniów Snape'a.

― Severusie, mógłbyś to przeczytać?

― Co to jest? ― Mistrz Eliksirów spogląda nieufnie na wyciągniętą w jego kierunku dłoń z plikiem kartek.

― Coś, nad czym pracuję od dłuższego czasu i jest mi potrzebna twoja opinia. Mógłbyś to przeczytać? ― ponawia pytanie.

― Niech ci będzie ― wzdycha mężczyzna cierpiętniczo, zabierając z ręki Gryfona zapisane strony. Przez chwilę milczy, przebiegając wzrokiem tekst, a jego oczy na przemian rozszerzają się w zdziwieniu i mrużą, gdy się nad czymś zastanawia.

― Potter? ― W głosie mężczyzny słychać nutę, świadczącą o tym, że próbuje powstrzymać śmiech.

― Słucham? ― Chłopak kuli się mimowolnie.

― Cieszę się, że zdecydowałeś się opisać naszą historię. ― Snape wypluwa ostatnie dwa słowa, nadając głosowi złowrogiego tonu ― Jednak odmawiam współpracy, jeżeli tego nie poprawisz.

― Którego fragmentu? ― Harry unosi wzrok, napotykając zwężone oczy mężczyzny. ― Całość do kosza?

― Nie przesadzaj.

― Więc co?

― Chociażby ten fragment: jesteś tak inny od znanych mi ludzi, zwierząt, roślin, przedmiotów i miejsc. Wiesz Potter, zapewne powinienem w tej chwili umrzeć szczęśliwy, że jestem taki wyjątkowy, ale wydawało mi się to logiczne, że nie jestem taki sam jak zwierzę ― Potter otwiera szerzej oczy, jednak po chwili odpręża się.

― Właściwie, Severusie, bywają chwile, że niczym nie różnisz się od dzikich, nieokiełznanych… ― Nie kończy, gdyż uprzedza go namiętny pocałunek.


	9. Chapter 9 - Harry Potter

_**Severus/Harry**_

_**Podchody**_

Kiedy Harry po raz pierwszy zaprosił Severusa do swojego mieszkania, był niesamowicie zestresowany. Dlatego, gdy mężczyzna rozsiadł się na kanapie, Potter zajął fotel naprzeciw niego, zachowując bezpieczną odległość. Snape westchnieniem skwitował te poczynania, porzucając wszelkie nadzieje na to, że jego były uczeń zmądrzał choć trochę albo zrobił się mniej nieśmiały. Co jakiś czas wymieniali kilka niezręcznych uwag na temat swojego aktualnego życia, komentując jego szarą codzienność, tak inną od tego, czego wcześniej zaznali. Gdy Harry poczuł się nieco pewniej, zerwał się ze swojego siedziska i podszedł do regału. Wyciągnął jeden z grubych albumów ze zdjęciami i, mając teraz odpowiednią wymówkę, przycupnął na kanapie tuż obok Severusa, zaczynając niezwykle interesujący wykład o poszczególnych osobach na fotografiach. W tym czasie mężczyzna z uśmiechem gładził jego plecy, drugą ręką obejmując go w pasie.

Następnego dnia młodzieniec bezceremonialnie władował mu się do łóżka. Snape spojrzał na niego, unosząc pytająco brew.

― Nie masz albumu?


	10. Chapter 10 - Harry Potter

_**Impreza Halloweenowa**_

Harry skrzywił się, siekając jakieś pomarszczone łupiny i patrząc spod byka na Severusa. Nie wierzył, że ten mówił prawdę i naprawdę zamierzał zrobić mu ten szlaban. I to w Halloween!

- Jesteś okropny - burknął, przekładając do słoika gotowe ingrediencje.

- Trzeba było zastanowić się pięć razy, nim zdradziłeś Weasleyowi hasło do naszych komnat. Widok czerwonych zasłon również był dla mnie okropny.

- To nie to samo! - Usłyszał dobiegający z góry huk. - Dawno nie było takiej imprezy z okazji Halloween!

- No cóż, ty wybrałeś uroczystość w małym gronie.

Harry wykrzywił się na niego, z frustracją waląc nożem w kolejne kawałki leżących przed nim składników niewiadomego pochodzenia.

- Co to w ogóle jest?! Obierki od ziemniaków? - warknął, podnosząc jedną z łupin do twarzy. Już miał ją powąchać, gdy Severus wstał, kierując się ku wyjściu ze swojej pracowni. Nałożył kilka zaklęć, po czym się odezwał:

- Suszona skóra zombie. Miłego wieczoru, panie Potter.


	11. Chapter 11 - Harry Potter

_**Zombie**_

Severus wpadł do środka i trzasnął drzwiami ich wspólnych komnat tak mocno, że Harry podskoczył, wylewając na siebie pite właśnie kakao.

- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, coś ty sobie myślał, wpuszczając to… to coś do lochów? - Mężczyzna wrzasnął tak głośno, że Harry miał ochotę zasłonić sobie uszy. I dziękował wszystkim bóstwom, że w tej chwili znajdował się kilkanaście stóp od mężczyzny, bo w przeciwnym razie był przekonany, że już by było po nim.

- Jest Halloween… - zaczął przymilnym tonem, robiąc szybki rachunek sumienia. Właściwie w tym roku praktycznie nie zrobił nic, co mogłoby się nie spodobać Severusowi. W końcu mała, finezyjnie wydrążona dynia nie mogła wprawić go w taką wściekłość. No i nie mogło chodzić o zombie! Przecież Severus tyle razy wspominał mu, jak niesamowite i przydatne były to istoty. I to prawda, od samego rana nikt niepokoił go pukaniem, czyli stworzenie spisywało się idealnie, trzymając wszystkich na odległość. - Nie mów, że tak bardzo przeszkadza ci zombie! - wykrzyknął w końcu, nie mogąc wymyślić innego powodu złości mężczyzny.

- Zomb… co? Oczywiście, że nie! Pytam, co pod naszymi drzwiami robi Weasley?!


	12. Chapter 12 - Harry Potter

_**Suszony zombie**_

Harry zacisnął cierpliwie usta, słysząc klnącego Severusa i jakiś łomot dobiegający zza drzwi. Mimo wszystko, uznał, iż jego plan był iście Ślizgoński, w dodatku najlepszy, na jaki wpadł przez ostatni tydzień i to po prostu nie mogło się nie udać. Jednak, kiedy mężczyzna wparował z mordem w oczach do sypialni, Harry już wiedział, że jego nadzieja była złudna i właściwie śmiało mógł wykopać sobie jakiś przyjemny grobik na błoniach, póki jeszcze było widno.

- Potter, jesteś martwy!

Jakby nie wiedział. Odwrócił się powoli z nieśmiałym uśmiechem na ustach, machając do Severusa czytanym właśnie podręcznikiem do eliksirów. Mężczyzna wydawał się przez chwilę zbity z tropu, jednak niemal momentalnie na nowo podjął się swojej nadchodzącej tyrady.

- Jak śmiałeś tak ze mnie zakpić!?

Teraz Harry spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami;przez chwilę jeszcze łudził się, że mężczyzna zauważył, iż w rzeczywistości część halloweenowego tortu, którą mu zostawił była znacznie mniejsza, niż wówczas, gdy widział ją, wychodząc na chwilę do dyrektora na herbatę.

- O co ci chodzi? - burknął, udając, że jest ostoją niewinności. Przygotował się mentalnie na kolejne wrzaski.

- Chciałem zombie! Prawdziwego zombie! Rozumiesz, co to znaczy Potter? Wiesz, do czego w ogóle się ich używa?

Chłopak zbladł.

- Chciałem go ususzyć i użyć do eliksirów, zresztą, nic straconego… - Zawrócił na pięcie, jednak Potter zerwał się już z łóżka, wrzeszcząc:

- Ron, uciekaj! Mówiłem, że cię rozpozna!


	13. Chapter 13 - One Direction

**Harry/Louis**

**Wolność**

Louis siedział na końcu pomostu, wrzucając zebrane po drodze kamyki do wody. Czasami żałował, że podpisał ten cholerny kontrakt, bo wraz z nim, musiał oddać coś, co było dla niego niezmierni ważne: własną wolność.

Drgnął, czując delikatny dotyk na ramieniu i spojrzał przez ramię. Intruz wykorzystał sytuację, przyciskając swoje usta do jego, co w ostatecznym rozrachunku zakończyło się całkiem słodkim pocałunkiem. Harry usiadł obok niego.

― Myślałem, że się uduszę, gdy mówiłeś o swojej przyszłej żonie ― powiedział Louis głosem wolnym od wszelkich emocji.

― Wiesz, że musiałem ― wyszeptał chłopak, nakrywając swoją dłonią tę należącą do przyjaciela.

― Wiem, ale to nie znaczy, że zabolało mniej. ― Spojrzał na ich złączone dłonie, po czym przeniósł wzrok na te cudownie miękkie loki, a potem dalej, aż ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Nagle w głowie zaświtała mu pewna myśl i złapał ciepłą dłoń Harry'ego mocniej, po czym odepchnął się, zsuwając się do wody. Zaskoczony chłopak wylądował obok niego z pytającym wyrazem twarzy. Woda sięgała im nieco powyżej pasa. Louis objął go jedną ręką, drugą wplatając w gęste włosy. Stali tak blisko, że ich usta dzieliły może cztery cale.

― Ta chwila należy tylko do nas. ― Poruszył głową, likwidując dzielącą ich odległość.


	14. Chapter 14 - Harry Potter

**Severus/Regulus**

**Dzikość mego serca**

― Jutro ― mówi stanowczo. ― Pójdę jutro.

Jego gardło płonie, a on sam ma ochotę rzucić naczyniem z całej siły. Już nie może, to zbyt wiele.

Nie wiem sam, odwagi mi brak.

Patrzy nabiegłymi krwią oczami na Stworka, który, z usłużnie pochyloną głową, podaje mu kolejną porcję, bredząc coś o końcówce. Koniec nigdy nie nastąpi i on jest tego świadom.

Koniec zwiastuje śmierć. Koniec to złamana obietnica.

Kiedy jego palce zaciskają się na medalionie, czuje się dziwnie. Zupełnie, jakby zapomniał nagle o czymś bardzo ważnym.

Robi krok naprzód i upada. Z paniką odkrywa, owinięte wokół swoich kostek, kościste palce.

Krzyczy, gdy woda zalewa mu usta.

Znów jestem sam, tak potwornie sam.

― Tylko do mnie wróć ― szepcze Severus, składając na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek.

― Wrócę.


	15. Chapter 15 - Adams

Adam/Shota

**Dizzy Love**

Trzymam cię w ramionach i razem opadamy na nasze prowizoryczne łóżko. Wyginasz się i odchylasz głowę, wystawiając swoją cudownie długą szyję na widok moich spragnionych tego grzesznego obrazu oczu. Chciałbym móc kąsać twoją delikatną skórę, smakować ją tak długo, aż nie pomylę jej smaku z żadnym innym. Jest to jeden z tych rzadkich momentów, gdy jesteś całkowicie zdany na moją łaskę, kiedy mógłbym zaspokoić swoje najbardziej perwersyjne fantazje, a ty nie śmiałbyś się sprzeciwić, myśląc, że tylko gram.

Gdybyś wiedział, od jak dawna już tego nie robię…

Oddycham coraz ciężej, wyciągając ręce tak, że niemal dotykają twojej twarzy. Zamiast tego, przesuwam je niżej i zaciskam na twojej szyi. Widzę zrozumienie w twoich oczach; tak, ty wiesz, że nadszedł czas. Wierzysz, że będę w stanie się powstrzymać, jak zawsze.

Chciałbym nie potrafić...

― Cięcie! ― Słyszę wrzask reżysera i zrywam się z łóżka, by jak najszybciej stąd uciec. Kątem oka widzę twoją zaskoczoną minę i dłoń gładzącą miejsce, w którym chwilę wcześniej znajdowała się moja ręka.

_A marzenia, pozostaną marzeniami._


	16. Chapter 16 - Harry Potter

**Harry/Severus**

**Beznamiętność**

Kiedy tym razem po oddaniu Severusowi opowiadania, ten nie miał do niego żadnych zastrzeżeń, stwierdził, że coś jest nie tak. Bardzo nie tak. Uważał, że mężczyzna nawet w bezbłędnej pracy znajdzie coś, co uzna za niedopuszczalne i obniży uczniowi ocenę. Harry udał się do sypialni, zapewniony przez starszego czarodzieja, że ten dołączy do niego, jak tylko skończy jakiś ważny projekt. Drzwi uchyliły się w tej samej chwili, w której chłopak, w samych bokserkach, wślizgiwał się pod kołdrę. Momentalnie zatrzymał się, zauważając stojącego Severusa. Jednak coś było nie tak i, chociaż widok nagiego torsu mężczyzny go rozpraszał, momentalnie pojął w czym tkwił problem. Nie widział twarzy Severusa, gdyż schował on ją za biało-czarną maską. Mężczyzna podszedł do niego, po czym zdjął z niego kołdrę. Zaczął błądzić dłońmi po jego ciele, drażniąc się z nim. Jednak tym, na co Harry zawsze czekał, był pocałunek, który tym razem był równie odległy, co zdolność kontrolowania jęków, gdy Severus muskał dłonią jego biodro, wywołując przyjemne dreszcze. W końcu, gdy mężczyzna był pewien, że chłopak jest na skraju załamania, powiedział.

― Dzisiaj dowiedziałem się, że moja twarz jest beznamiętną maską. Poczułem się w obowiązku ustosunkowania się do tego stwierdzenia. ― Wstał powoli, zostawiając podnieconego Harry'ego samego.


	17. Chapter 17 - Teen Wolf

**Kira/Scott**

**Kitsune**

Kira wyciągnęła się na kocu, patrząc na bezchmurne niebo. Od kilku godzin leżały z Lydią w ogrodzie, robiąc cokolwiek, byle tylko nie myśleć o tym, że tej nocy była pełnia. Pełnia, od której zależały dalsze losy ich małej paczki i życie Liama.

- Myślisz, że wszystko z nim będzie w porządku? – Kira zadała dręczące ją pytanie.

- Oczywiście. Widziałaś jego ciało? Takie ciacho na pewno przyjmie przemianę. – Lydia szturchnęła ją stopą, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami. Kira zaśmiała się, potakując.

- Masz rację.

Zamilkły, każda pogrążona we własnych myślach. Nagle Lydia podniosła się, biorąc z drewnianej miseczki garść orzeszków.

- Tak się zastanawiam… Spałaś z nim wczoraj?

- Z kim? – zapytała niewinnie Yukimura, odwracając wzrok.

- Z naszym _prawdziwym alfą_. – Lydia przewróciła oczami.

- A, tak – mruknęła dziewczyna nerwowo. Martin zmarszczyła brwi, przysuwając się do niej bliżej. – I? Dlaczego więc w końcu nie przyszliście do szkoły razem?

- Cóż… - Kira zacisnęła pięści, patrząc na przyjaciółkę tym spojrzeniem.

- Nie gadaj, znowu nic nie pamięta?

- Kitsune była zazdrosna.


	18. Chapter 18 - Teen Wolf

**Ogon**

Zachichotała, kiedy Scott dmuchnął na polizany chwilę wcześniej skrawek skóry. Mruknęła z rozkoszy, wyciągając się na miękkim kocu. Lubiła ich nocne spotkania, zwłaszcza takie jak te, kiedy wilkołaki wyły skryte w cieniach drzew rezerwatu, a księżyc w pełni przyzywał ich wszystkich swoim blaskiem. Rozkojarzyła się, na moment tracąc kontrolę nad drzemiącą w niej kitsune, która od razu wykorzystała okazję, przesyłając niewielkie wiązki energii w stronę opuszków jej palców.

- Znowu to robisz – wymruczał McCall, nachylając się po kolejny pocałunek. Dziewczyna zamiast tego przekręciła się na bok, patrząc na niego uważnie.

- Nie podobam ci się taka? – zapytała, gładząc go po piersi. Dobrze wiedziała, że ukryta pod jej skórą energia, jeszcze bardziej wzmacniała intensywność pieszczoty. Scott pokręcił głową.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Jesteś piękna, twoja kitsune jest piękna – dodał.

Uśmiechnęła się zadowolona, pozwalając chłopakowi się pocałować i już po chwili znowu leżała płasko na kocu.

- Pokażesz mi ogony? – wyszeptał jej do ucha Scott. Zaśmiała się, stanowczo kręcąc głową.

- Mówiłam już. Wpierw wyhoduj własny.


End file.
